The present invention relates generally to electronic unit holding devices, and more particularly to a computer holding unit that is positioned underneath a surface, such as a work surface.
The use of computers at home and in the office has grown tremendously in the last decade. Currently, computers are often sold with a number of physically separate parts. These typically include a monitor, a keyboard, and a main computer unit. The monitor or display is typically placed on top of a work surface, while the keyboard is either also placed on a work surface or on an adjustable keyboard holder that may be adjustably mounted to the underside of a work surface. The main computer unit is typically a rectangular unit that rests on the floor in a location somewhat removed from the computer monitor. Cables run between the computer monitor, the keyboard, and the main computer unit. The main computer unit typically houses the computer motherboards and daughter boards, memory, and CD ROM and disc drives.
Oftentimes the placement of the main computer unit on the floor is undesirable. Positioning the computer unit on the floor may subject it to being kicked by the user's legs, may require the user to uncomfortably bend over to access the computer unit, and/or it may make it very difficult to connect and disconnect the cabling to the computer unit. In order to avoid these and other problems, computer unit holders have been developed in the past. One such prior art computer unit holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,111 issued to Stewart et al. Prior art computer unit holders such as this one, however, have suffered from various disadvantages. For example, the computer unit holder disclosed in the Stewart patent is essentially made up of a rectangular, rigid body. Such a holding unit often does not perform satisfactorily for computer units that may not be completely rectangularly shaped. In other words, computer units that don't match the rigid shape of the holding unit disclosed in this patent cannot be held as well by this computer unit holder.
Prior art computer unit holders have also had other disadvantages. In some cases, the computer unit holder has limited adjustability. The computer unit therefore cannot be easily manipulated while held by the computer holder. This may make the connection or disconnection of cables and cords unduly difficult. Also, this may make other tasks difficult where access to the computer unit is necessary.
Another difficulty with prior art computer unit holders is the manner in which they support the computer unit. If the computer unit is not centered underneath the mounting portion of the holder, this can create uneven loads on the mounting portion of the holder. This can cause excessive stress either on the mounting portion itself, or the work surface to which the computer unit holder is attached. This can also require the use of higher strength materials and more complex designs for the computer unit holder, which all may tend to increase the overall cost of the computer unit holder.
Another disadvantage of the prior art computer unit holders is the fact that these holders only function to support the computer unit. Computers are generally expensive pieces of electronic equipment. As such, they can be the targets of theft. Prior art computer unit holders often provide little deterrence against such theft, as they can be easily manipulated so as to release the computer unit mounted therein. The desire can therefore be seen for a computer unit holder that overcomes these and other disadvantages.